Viralhemorrhagicfevers,ofwhichEbolavirus(EBOV)andLassavirus(LASV)areprototypicalexamples,area major source of human su?ering. Recent outbreaks have raised concerns about the possibility of a global outbreak.TheultimategoaloftheConsortiumforViralSystemsBiology(CViSB)istode?nenetworksofhost and viral factors that drive clinical outcomes in Ebola virus disease (EVD) and Lassa fever (LF). The responsibilities and contributions of the Technology Core fall into three main categories: data generation, technology development and standardization, and evaluation and incorporation of emerging technologies. Althoughthesecategoriesaredistinct,theyaretightlyintegrated.TheCore?sroleasdatagenerationhubfor CViSB also mandates that we continually work to develop and improve our methods and to rapidly incorporatenoveltechnologicaladvancestoensurethatweremainastate-of-the-art,productivememberof the Center. The Technology Core?s Aims are focused onthedevelopment,adaptationandstandardizationofinnovative experimental approaches in four main areas: (1) deep characterization of theadaptiveimmuneresponseto infection, (2) functional pro?ling of antiviral serum activity, (3) isolation and characterization of protective monoclonalantibodiesand(4)cost-e?cientviralgenomesequencing.InadditiontosupportingtheCenter?s ProjectsandcontributingtotheoverallsuccessofCViSB,theTechnologyCorewilltranslateits technicaland methodological advances into standardized, reproducible protocols that will bene?t other Centers and the broader infectious disease community.